Blue Heart
by xxGoodnightMoonxx
Summary: Nothing ever disturbed her peaceful, yet exciting life at Alice Academy. Not even death. But these dreams, no, nightmares are anything but comforting. It scared Mikan. But he scares her even more. "Lie. Lie to me always." NXM, RXH, and other pairings.
1. Prologue:The Unforgotten

**Here's the new version of my old story "A lot Like Love". It has a similar plot-line, but I'm taking it to a different approach. Why? The original was plain crap. Yes, I don't like that story anymore. Now I will re-write it in a better...clearer way. Yes? Yes. Okay, I lied in the last Author's note in "A Lot Like Love". This is actually the prologue, but seriously,this is important.**

**IMPORTANT!! Some of you are concerned of me deleting the other story so I will tell you this. I am NOT deleting the old story at all. It will still be there while I write this one, no updating at all on "A Lot Like Love", but I will update with this one. As for my other story, "Arranged by Love", I will update it sooner or later!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice, I would have made Natsume wear leather pants in the series, but since I don't, _that's_** **not going to happen anytime soon! :D**

**_Warnings:_** **Is rated for teen for harsh language and suggestive comments.**

**Chapter Dedication: To all my crazy friends and lovely, amazing reviewers/readers. I love you all. :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Nothing ever disturbed her peaceful, yet exciting life at the gifted academy.**

**From lab explosions to failed dates, nothing ever got her this unsettled.**

**Not even death.**

**They're _only _dreams, her best friend said, but why**

**does it leave her sick to her stomach?**

**Only the new boys could answer that.**

**From their sexy looks to their dark past,**

**they're the new school's heartthrobs and**

**just plain sexy, bad boys.**

**But why would they move in the middle of the school year when they**

**can stay in a place where they are pampered from head to toe?**

**Why does his blood-like eyes stare right through her as if**

**he knows every good and bad bone in her body?**

**He makes her shiver with dangerous delight.**

**_Was_ he dangerous?**

**She doesn't want to find out.**

"**_Just lie to me like you did many other times."_**

"**_I will lie to you over and over again, you know that."_**

"**_Tell me everything will be alright. Lie. Lie to me always. Lie to me, Natsume."_**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

**The Unforgotten**

* * *

"_Pinky promise?"_

_Chuckle._

"_Pinky promise."_

* * *

Nothing ever ruined her life, not even the darkest, sorrow-filled days. Did that even make sense? A small empty laughed came from her lips. She lived. She breathe. She _cries._ Like any other human in this world.

She let out a trembling sigh, her eyes staring at the letter.

She didn't want to _believe_ it.

"Mikan...," a low whisper said her name in a soothing manner. The brunette's sad, brown eyes stared at her best friend with a broken smile. "H-Hotaru," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. A small frown tugged on the inventor's lips.

The violet-eyed girl wrapped her arms around her, as if she was nothing but a infant.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, placing her head on Mikan's shoulder. The brunette trembled, trying to restrain the choking sobs. She felt so suffocated, so _robbed__._ Lightening flashed across the windows, flooding the dark dorm room with it's sudden light.

Nothing ever made her upset. Not even when she hoped that her parents would come through the doors with open arms. Not even when every single day disappointed her.

"Just cry, Mikan," Hotaru said softly, ignoring the howling winds.

_Choke. Whimper. Sob._

Her body shook with heavy sobs as she held onto her best friend as if she was the life line. "He's gone...Hotar-ru...H-he's gone," she cried, letting her go to drop onto her knees. She held the crumpled, tear-stained letter against her chest.

_It hurts._

"No..." she whispered, denial flooding into her mind.

"Mikan, it's going to be okay," Hotaru kneeled in front of the broken teen, her eyes soft. Mikan's head shook, forcing the words out of her mind. "N-no! He's g-gone! He's gone!" she cried, pulling her locks with her shaking hands.

Hotaru grabbed her hands. "Stop. Don't do this to yourself, Mikan. He doesn't want this. Not for _you_," she said sternly. The teenage girl thrashed against her best friend's firm grip.

"No...No..._**No!**_" she screamed.

Lightening flashed again.

Hotaru tightened her grip on Mikan's wrists. "Shhh, shhh, Mikan. Don't do this to yourself. Things happen," she whispered. A sob tore from Mikan's lips. "Ho-Hotaru...," she whispered in a pleading tone. Violet eyes soften, holding the crying brunette in a pair of warm arms.

"Don't read it anymore. Read it again when you're ready to let go." Hotaru whispered, rocking her best friend like a mother would.

_Mother._

Mikan sobbed harder in the inventor's arms, dropping the letter onto the floor.

_Dear Miss Sakura,_

_We are sad to inform you that your honorable grandfather passed away in his sleep_

_on October, 13. He died with a smile. You made him happy._

_Your grandfather is in a place where he can rest and relax_

_for eternity. _

_He always did care for you._

_He will continue caring for you,_

_in life or in death._

_You are a loving, dear granddaughter, he said to me one day._

_He died with peace._

_Please, understand, Miss Sakura that now that_

_you are the only one left, you are to receive your inheritance._

_Your grandfather would want you to._

_He's proud that he was your grandfather. _

_He has you in his heart._

_And you will always have him in a place_

_in yours._

_Remember that._

_Sincerely,_

_Boltaire Caines._

So blunt.

So _real._

* * *

Moonlight flooded into the dark room, outlining the two boy's silhouettes, making them dangerously angelic than ever. Eyes of ice looked at the boy's figure that stood beside the opened window. The cool, salty breeze ruffled his raven locks.

"You don't have to go," the ice-eyed boy said with distaste.

A smile tugged on the other's lips.

"It's a promise, Maxwell," the other countered, still not facing his friend. Maxwell frowned at his friend's response. "It's always easy to lie to someone, but it will always be difficult to keep a promise. Especially an empty one as this," he muttered the last bit.

Though, the raven-haired male still heard it.

"It's a promise that everyone will benefit from," he snapped. Maxwell's lips thinned at his words. "Everyone except her," he said harshly. Maxwell knew when to stop his words before upsetting his friend any further, but this whole thing was ridiculously stupid!

A sigh was ripped away from the raven-haired boy's lips.

"You don't know that," he whispered, listening to the calming rolling waves. Maxwell offered his best friend a smile. "I don't know that, you don't know that, and not even the rest of them. But to risk everything again is silly, no, just plain _stupid_!"

The other male glared at him.

"It is not!" he snapped, slamming his hand against the stoned wall. Maxwell knew his friend better than most, but he knows that he was stopped by one of his friend's many barriers. It hurt, but nothing could break them down.

"It is stupid and you know that, _William_!" he hissed. He tugged at his locks with frustration. "If you knew anything, _anything _that-" "My dear lord, Will! Would you just shut up and listen to yourself? Can you honestly risk everything, our lives, the secrets, and..and, well, **everything**!" he shouted.

A scowl appeared on William's lips, but he did not dare to say anything back at the fuming blond. Silence took over between them, only the sounds of his friend's frustrated sighs and ground teeth could be heard.

"Yes," William said, licking his lips before glaring at Maxwell. "_Yes_, I will risk everything, even _you_." he said in an honest tone. Maxwell's eyes soften at his words. He knew that everything was like a tool to his best friend.

Even him, the most worn-out tool of them all. Though, he didn't mind. He knows that this was the closet thing to caring to his friend.

With a sigh, he stared at his friend in a pleading manner.

"Fine. Go back to repeat the same mistake, but this time, I'm coming with you to see you make this mistakes and rub it in your face when this whole thing is over," he said, knowing he lost this battle. A soft smile tugged on his best friend's lips.

An _empty _smile, but a smile none the less.

"Thank you, Maxwell."

* * *

"_It's all for the better."_

"_That we end this?"_

_Silence._

"_Yes. That we end this here."_

_Cry._

* * *

_  
_She sprung up with a heaving chest and even a heavier heart. Dull pain ached in her chest, making her place her hand against it as if she were trying to protect it's shattered pieces from the world. As if she was pretend.

Mikan laid her head against her knees, staying silent in her dorm room. With every movement she made, it was like another piece of heavy lead being added onto her heart. Ever since the funeral, she cannot stop the cycle.

Sleep. Eat. Work. Cry.

It has been two weeks since the funeral and the wound is still open. Still _fresh_. And it hurt so much. She let out a shuddering sigh, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. For the past week, she has gotten better.

Until these little snippets of these...these...

"_Nightmares_," she whispered, clutching her head in between her hands.

Nightmares of something painfully familiar. With a sigh, Mikan laid her head back down the pillow, her blood-shot eyes heavy. She was tired, both mentally and physically. She held onto her blankets tighter, letting her pain dull. Only time will make her forget. She can't stand surrealism. She lived into Alice Academy too long to even feel real life.

Everything here was out of the ordinary. Light. Humorous.

She always loved life's dreamlike sense, it was an easier way to deal with things. Things that she didn't want to deal with. Things like this. Her brown eyes stared at the digital clock on her nightstand, but before she could read the numbers, she closed her eyes.

"It will always hurt," she whispered.

* * *

_  
"It's better if you smile."_

"_I can't. It's too sad."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Seriously I didn't intend on making this chapter so angsty, but I have to start with somewhere, don't I? Now before you start yelling at me for making Mikan sad, I have a reason to!**

**Now, as for William and Maxwell, you have to wait who they are. They're not who you're expecting them to be, trust me...Or should you trust me? Anyway, just have fun with weaving with your thoughts on what's going to happen in the next chapter! Aha!**

**Aha! Well, anyway, this is just a note for everyone to read so they can take this into consideration.**

**If anyone is a beta, I'm in the need of a beta. I'm not good at proofreading and all, so the fact that having a beta would be just...amazing... Ahaha, well, the offer will stand here and all. So if anyone would like to beta this story for me, just notify me!**

**Also, I will be very grateful and thank you a thousands of 'thank you's'!**

**Well, that's about it! I'll update soon as possible. Wink wink, nudge nudge Reviews are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter One: I'm Still Breathing

**Sorry that it took so long for this to come up, but I've been having problems so it might kind of affect the time the chapters will be up. Though, I wouldn't worry much if I were you since it's I've been trying to write bit by bit everyday. So everything will come and go.**

_**Warnings:**_ **Is rated for teen for harsh language and suggestive comments made from Kokoro. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gakuen Alice, I would have made Natsume wear leather pants and completely overpower Mikan with his drop dead gorgeous sexiness, but that's not going to happen anytime soon!**

**Inspired by: "I'm still Breathing" by Katy Perry.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost a loved one. :(**

**Summary:**

**Nothing ever disturbed her peaceful, yet exciting life at the gifted academy.**

**From lab explosions to failed dates, nothing ever got her this unsettled.**

**Not even death.**

**They're _only _dreams, her best friend said, but why**

**does it leave her sick to her stomach?**

**Only the new boys could answer that.**

**From their sexy looks to their dark past,**

**they're the new school's heartthrobs and**

**just plain sexy, bad boys.**

**But why would they move in the middle of the school year when they**

**can stay in a place where they are pampered from head to toe?**

**Why does his blood-like eyes stare right through her as if**

**he knows every good and bad bone in her body?**

**He makes her shiver with dangerous delight.**

**_Was_ he dangerous?**

**She doesn't want to find out.**

"**_Just lie to me like you did many other times."_**

"**_I will lie to you over and over again, you know that."_**

"**_Tell me everything will be alright. Lie. Lie to me always. Lie to me, Natsume."_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I'm still Breathing**

"_Every little thing is sad. Even this rock."_

_Blink._

"_That doesn't make sense,"_

Brown eyes watched the leaves quiver under the cold breeze's touch. She tuned out the teacher's lecture, not caring if she would get punished for not paying attention. There was no joyful smile on her lips, only a smile of emptiness.

_Two months._

It has been two months since her grandfather's death and it still _hurt_. Two months since those dreams started. Two months of undeniable pain. Though, the pain dulled, leaving her somewhat numb. It was as if she can't feel the warmth on the sunniest days or cold wind at night.

Something wet rolled down her cheeks. She lifted her hand to catch the escaping tear, not caring if anyone saw. It all seemed like an eternity before a voice brought her back from her void.

She lifted up her tired eyes, staring into a pool of bright eyes.

"Mikan-chan, let's go to Central Town together!" the blond grinned, only to receive a small shake of her head. She refused to go anywhere besides the canteen and her dorm room. A small pout appeared on Koko's lips.

"What about Mr. Bear's house?"

Again, she shook her head. The mind-reader sighed at his friend's stubborn behavior, but then again she has been like this since _that_ happened. Always refusing to go anywhere besides class, her dorm room, and the canteen. His expression looked grim at the thought, but it disappeared quickly as it had when it came up.

"Then let's go on a date."

"Wait, wha?" she said, taken by surprised. A grin spread on Koko's lips at his friend's reaction. "Ahaha! Kidding, kidding!" he laughed, slapping her back. Mikan gave him a weary smile. "I'm okay, Koko. Go on ahead. Anna is waiting for you," she said, pushing him slightly.

Koko blushed.

A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. With pursed lips, Koko tugged on her hand, pulling her out of her seat. Her eyes widen at the sudden movement. Koko grinned a cat-like grin. "C'mon chika! The world is fresh! See, oh, oh! Look!" he yelled out in an excited tone, pointing out the window.

Mikan followed his pointed gaze, only to see falling leaves. "There's nothing there," she said in a tired tone. Koko shook his finger at her. "No, no! You're being too closed-minded....Look _closer_," he whispered.

Mikan squinted her eyes, trying to see an image that her friend was telling her to see. She sighed.

"Like I said, there's nothing there. Only leaves falling," she said with a small frown. The blond mind-reader 'tsked' at her. "Well, I see a girl standing right here," he pointed at her reflection.

"A beautiful girl with a big smile....Lots of friends....Funny...Loving....."

A small smile tugged on the brunette's lips.

"Oh, not to mention a bit dumb," he laughed. She gave him a light punch on the arm. "I resent that!" she exclaimed, smiling. Kokoro smiled down at her, pointing to her heart. "I see a girl who needs some girl time, now c'mon!" he said in a dorky fashion, tugging her out of the classroom.

"But you're not even a girl!"

**~xXx~**

"Honestly Natsume, you didn't have to yell at the flight attendant!" a blond teen grumbled, searching his pockets for some change. The boy that stood next to him rolled his eyes. "Well, what was I suppose to do? Tell her that I don't want my fucking crotch to be touched?" he asked incredulously.

A mother that stood next to them gasped, covering her child's ears.

"Don't use such language around children!" the woman scolded, stomping off with her child.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Women," he grumbled. The blue-eyed boy next to him shot his friend a small glare. "One: You didn't have to say that out loud, two: well, you still didn't have to yell at her, and three: where's the bathroom?"

"Why in the world would you ask me where the hell the bathroom is, Ruka? Ask one of those..people who work here!" the dark-haired male waved his hand, rolling his eyes. Ruka, his right-hand man and forever, loyal best friend sighed at his words.

"It was a rhetorical question, Natsume," he said with a small sigh.

With a frustrated sigh, the crimson-eyed boy ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that, Ruka. I don't like changes, especially this one," he said with a sigh. The blond bit his lower lip, restraining himself to tell his best friend the truth. The _awful_ truth about this trip, but he can't.

He wasn't _**allowed.**_

**~xXx~**

"-he so did! And then you know what he said to him? 'I rather bite you when you're awake'! That's so cool and suave! And then he-"

Mikan didn't pay much attention to the conversation, though she did catch a few words here and there, and it was very interesting if you catch bits of her friends' conversation.

She was dragged to Central Town by her mind-reading friend and soon enough her other friends helped Koko drag her along. Though, it was nice to sit with her friends, but somehow, she didn't have enough energy to keep up with her friends' friendly banter. Though, it has been _awhile_ since she had the energy to do anything at all.

"And I have some juicy news to tell all of you!" Anna said in a sing-song tone, catching everyone's attention, including hers. The pink-haired cook smiled at them, knowing that they're dying to know what she found out _this_ time.

She was, of course, their unlimited source of juicy, yet true, informative gossip.

"Okay, there's about four-thousand, three-hundred sixty-five students here. Now, if you add two, how much is that?" Anna asked, smirking behind her tea cup.

"Two?" Koko answered, raising a brow while he held up two fingers.

Anna looked at the blond with a 'Can't-You-Be-Serious-At-Least-Once?' kind of look.

Koko, who was currently grinning sheepishly at her, scratched the back of his head. "Well, you said how many and that's two!"

The violet-eyed glanced at her best friend, who was currently smiling at the two casual, but cute banter.

Sometimes, you just wonder when two people will jsut shut up and realize.

"So you're saying that two new students are coming here? Big whoop. There's nothing special about that," Hotaru said, who was currently taking a sip of her tea. Anna pursed her lips at Hotaru's comment. Mikan, who smiled, shook her head at them all.

"But these students aren't just NEW students! They're new** .HOTT. MALE** **.TESTOSTERONE-DRIVEN** students!" Anna screamed out the words 'hott, male, and testosterone-driven' for effect.

Mikan had to check if she could still hear.

Silence.

"Oh jee, I'm excited. Why don't you just add some more jackasses here, it's not like we don't have enough, but we do!" Hotaru's blunt, yet sarcastic reply interrupted the awkward quietness, which brought the whole group to stomach-clenching laughter.

_'It's good to laugh,'_ Mikan thought.

**~xXx~**

"That will be the last time I'm going to ride a taxi in Japan!" Natsume grumbled underneath his breath, his eyes tired and slightly blood-shot from lack of sleep. Ruka chuckled, shaking his head as he paid the cab driver.

The one-eyed cab driver counted the bills and with one last puff of smoke, he drove off.

Ruka coughed.

_'Very polite,'_ he thought.

With his luggages at his side, he faced his new home with a hopeful grin.

"I guess we're home," he said with a sigh. Natsume rolled his eyes at him before walking up to the guards to show their ID and information.

"Another place to live and crap," he muttered, ignoring the guards' glare. Ruka shook his head at his friend's words, but he knew that Natsume was content to be finally here. Just take away the sarcasm, the jackass-ish-ness, the cold glare, and you'll probably get a _half-_sincere comment from him.

Just _half_ since that's all he can give right now.

_"Well, I'm here."_

_"So you are,"_

_"What? No hug?"_

_Smile._

_"Nope."_

* * *

**Here goes my ranting!**

**I liked writing this chapter even though it took me a long time to find the _right_ inspiration to write it. So this doesn't really make them meet each other automatically, but we have to live on something don't we?  
****But what made me finish this chapter? Well, maybe because of the song 'I'm still Breathing' by Katy Perry, the trouble I'm having right now in life, and maybe a new harboring crush.**

**But, shh! The author needs to lay low! **

**Well, I hope you liked the new beginning of this plot that I took out of my old, yet...not very well-written story, 'Alot Like Love', but it's still up for reading. Oh, and do review, alert, or whatever!**


	3. Chapter Two: Living without You

**Finally I updated this story! Sorry for the long wait, but at least I got my lazy butt up and started typing the rest of this chapter. Unfortunately, I lost my muse, but now I have my sadness and misery as my company. Add the chocolate in the mix and what do you get? A pathetic author! Well, I'm going to update quicker, pinky-promise! As for your questions, well, you just have to read along. **

**kmc27: I'm sorry about cutting the other story, but it's easier to start...fresh! **

**konnie: No, she's not. She's more...mature in a sense, you know, and she's still going through that phase of loosing someone so close to her.**

**Cutie Pukite: Hmmm, I don't know, yes, no, maybe so. You'll just have to find out! ^_***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! And that little "big hair" comment in here is from Mean Girls. Do not own that either so just enjoy the story!**

**Dedicated to: My wonderful friends, Kiernan and Ashley.**

**Summary:**

**Nothing ever disturbed her peaceful, yet exciting life at the gifted academy.**

**From lab explosions to failed dates, nothing ever got her this unsettled.**

**Not even death.**

**They're _only _dreams, her best friend said, but why**

**does it leave her sick to her stomach?**

**Only the new boys could answer that.**

**From their sexy looks to their dark past,**

**they're the new school's heartthrobs and**

**just plain sexy, bad boys.**

**But why would they move in the middle of the school year when they**

**can stay in a place where they are pampered from head to toe?**

**Why does his blood-like eyes stare right through her as if**

**he knows every good and bad bone in her body?**

**He makes her shiver with dangerous delight.**

**_Was_ he dangerous?**

**She doesn't want to find out.**

"_**Just lie to me like you did many other times."**_

"_**I will lie to you over and over again, you know that."**_

"_**Tell me everything will be alright. Lie. Lie to me always. Lie to me, Natsume."**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Living Without You

_'I'm glad that you're my friend.'_

_Laugh._

_'Yeah,'_

_Stare._

_Smile._

_'Yeah, I'm glad, too.'_

_**:A sly smirk was placed on her pale, pink lips; it was as if she knew a secret that she didn't know. And she wasn't willing to share it. With a pale hand, she stroke her cheek in a cold, mocking manner. She drew closer to her. The girl jerked her body away from the beautiful creature.**_

_**A smile replaced the sadistic smirk.**_

_**"You'll regret everything," she whispered, placing her lips against her skin.:**_

**~xXx~**

A scream escaped her lips.

With wide, horrified eyes she searched her room in a frantic manner. Her vision slowly fixed themselves to only see the eerie outlining of her furniture; she was alone.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she tried to get herself to breathe normally again; even her heart was erratic. It pummeled against her chest as if it were about to explode in any minute. The dream seemed so _real._

So _**familiar.**_

**~xXx~**

The canteen was filled with tired students, many of which who complained about the storm that occurred last night. Some girls would complain how it disturbed their beauty sleep while some guys chat about it with excitement.

"You okay, Mikan?" Nonoko asked, her blue eyes sending a look of concern to her brown-eyed friend. The brunette smiled at her, trying to reassure her that everything was okay. Nonoko stopped the interrogation, knowing that her friend won't spill.

It has been like this since her grandfather's death.

Always silent, constantly drowing in her own thoughts, rejecting every social gathering, and just _everything. _It was terrible to watch.

A small clatter brought Nonoko back into reality.

Anna noisily took a seat next to her friends, her bright blue eyes twinkling with excitement. Gossip, Mikan thought, knowing the pink-haired girl too well. If you needed to know any dirt on anyone or anyone's whereabouts in the academy, Anna will surely know.

That's why her hair is so big, Mikan thought with a small smile.

"Oh my god!" Anna sang, clapping her hands together, gathering everyone's attention at the table. Even the female inventor seemed interested in what the gossiper had to say. Anna licked her lips before leaning in.

"The girls are going to have a war over these guys! They are completely drop-dead gorgeous! I saw them walking towards the main buildings, you know, to get their assigned time-tables and all? Well, I have to admit that I drooled about five buckets load of drool!" she squealed with delight.

Mikan noticed the small frown that tugged on Koko's lips. She smiled, knowing that the mind-reader had the biggest crush on Anna. Everyone knew it since it was so glaringly obvious, but it seems that the Queen of Gossip hasn't noticed the longing stares she gets from the blond.

Even Mikan had to roll her eyes at the situation.

"-And so far, both of them are single! Single? Either nobody has asked them, they don't want to date, or they're gay! Oh please, Lord, Buddha, Shiva, or whoever is up there, don't let them be gay!" Anna prayed, clasping her hands together.

Even Mikan had to laugh.

**~xXx~**

_'Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?'_ Ruka thought, giving the onlookers side glances.

They've been only out for fifteen minutes and they are already getting marriage proposals. With a sigh, Ruka ran his hand through his hair, a little bit stressed out by the change.

Natsume was too deep into his thoughts to even glance at his friend.

It was strange that they came from England to Japan so suddenly. He remembered the day that he felt something tugging at his heart. At first he shrugged it off as heart burn, but the ache was persistent. It kept coming back.

And then when he saw a picture of a cherry blossom tree, he finally snapped.

Natsume placed lingering hand on his chest.

"It's just heart burn..." he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Ruka asked him, turning his cerulean eyes towards him. Natsume shrugged.

"Nothing."

* * *

_'I like winter. It makes us realize that the world has a darker side.'_

_Nod._

_Sigh._

_'But I still like summer better.'_

_'I know, I know.'_

* * *

**~xXx~**

Mikan took a bite out of her omelet sandwich, staring blankly at nothing. She tuned out the loud chattering of her friends, letting herself drown in her inner-thoughts. She thought about the past years, the numbness, and the dreams that kept those goosebumps stay on her skin.

"Mikan," a whisper caught her attention.

She snapped her head over her shoulder to see who whispered into her ear, but only to see everyone in their usual places. Mikan frowned.

'I must be going crazy,' she thought, worried.

"Mikan! Mikan!" Anna's worried voice made the brunette loose her train of thought. Mikan gave a casual glance at the pink-haired girl, who raised a brow at the lack of response.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes now. What's going on with you?" Anna asked, biting her bottom lip. It was a habit she built over the years; whenever she's worried, she bites her bottom lip.

"Nothing much. Just spacing out I guess," Mikan replied, shrugging off her friends' worried glances. Koko cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"I think I've just turned gay," he coughed out his words, his eyes glued to the canteen's enterance.

Everyone followed his gaze to two gorgeous males. It took about a minute or two before several girls and the occasional boy to drop their jaws in awe. Even Mikan had to agree with them. These new students were some _major_ eye-candy. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if the teachers would have a hard time keeping their students under control or even to keep their attention on their work!

_'Ah, the curse of being drop-dead gorgeous,'_ she thought.

**~xXx~**

Of course they were uncomfortable stares they were getting from the whole student body, heck, everything was so quiet in the canteen. Only wide eyes and dropped jaws were the commonly shared trait among the students.

_Step. Step. Step._

Ruka glanced to his left.

Calculating violet eyes came into his view, almost making hims stumble.

And then the most surprising thing happened.

Natsume _stopped_.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_

**~xXx~**

Somebody definitely needs to pinch her 'cause she's most definitely dreaming. When Anna gave her a small cough, indicating that someone was behind her. She lifted a questioning brow at her only to have the gossip girl jerk her head towards her direction; slowly, she dropped her sandwich on her plate. With a confused expression painted on her face, she looked over her shoulder.

Confusion instantly turned into bewilderment.

There stood the dark-haired student, towering over her at an impressive height six feet and two inches. With golden skin and tussled hair, he looked like one of those cover magazine models, only life-sized and completely real.

And_ staring_ at her.

She shivered under his piercing gaze, as if he was trying to decide what to do with her.

His crimson eyes were almost...._**predatory.**_

_'Not almost, **is**,'_ she thought, feeling her hairs rise from her neck.

_It was as if he knew every secret that was carved into her bones._

"Uh...Do you know where the bathroom is?"

* * *

_'I hate goodbyes.'_

_Smile._

_Chuckle._

_'I'm not saying goodbye. I'm saying goodnight.'_

_Pat._

_Giggle._

_'Goodnight.'_

* * *

**When everything seems to fall apart, bring out the permanent glue! And tape! Well, that's all for now but I might be updating the third chapter in a short while! Hope you liked this chapter and remember, don't run over crossing chickens and review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter Three: Flushed

**Moony here! I've finally completed this chapter. I know, I know, my chapters are short so I'll try to make them longer. I don't know what exactly inspired me to write this chapter so quickly (since I started from scratch today). I might not be able to update next week since it's exams week, plus standardized tests are coming soon! Bleh! Well, I do hope you enjoy this chapter for I certainly took the pleasure of writing it. :) Silver Creek Academy was just a name that I thought of from the top of my head so...yeah**

**Yay! My brithday just passed up like three days ago and I'm so happy that I'm a year older! A year closer out of school, aha! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice at all, but I do own the minor original characters in this fanfiction.**

**WARNINGS: AU! VAMPIRE! MULTIPLE PAIRINGS! AND A BIT OF ANNA'S BRITISH TERMS!**

**Summary:**

**Nothing ever disturbed her peaceful, yet exciting life at the gifted academy.**

**From lab explosions to failed dates, nothing ever got her this unsettled.**

**Not even death.**

**They're _only _dreams, her best friend said, but why**

**does it leave her sick to her stomach?**

**Only the new boys could answer that.**

**From their sexy looks to their dark past,**

**they're the new school's heartthrobs and**

**just plain sexy, bad boys.**

**But why would they move in the middle of the school year when they**

**can stay in a place where they are pampered from head to toe?**

**Why does his blood-like eyes stare right through her as if**

**he knows every good and bad bone in her body?**

**He makes her shiver with dangerous delight.**

**_Was_ he dangerous?**

**She doesn't want to find out.**

"_**Just lie to me like you did many other times."**_

"_**I will lie to you over and over again, you know that."**_

"_**Tell me everything will be alright. Lie. Lie to me always. Lie to me, Natsume."**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Flushed**

_'Love is a verb.'_

_'You can't love without doing'_

The room was filled with loud chatter, but to Mikan it was just a mere constant noise in the background. There was this distant look in her eyes, as if her mind was elsewhere rather than here. You could see the flashes of happy memories in her sad eyes.

Koko bit his lips in order to stop himself from shouting at her.

He loved the Nullifier to a point where he couldn't stand anything that even made her slightly upset, but in a way that a brother would love his little sister. He knew that she was bitter about the whole grandfather ordeal, especially when the school did not let her be part of the funeral arrangements. But she was lucky to be at the funeral at all.

Or informed her about her grandfather's well-being.

But it had been several weeks since the news had broken her. It might be selfish, but he wanted the old Mikan back. Not this quiet, broken one.

Not a broken doll.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of comfort. He looked behind him surprised to see Hotaru with sympathetic eyes. As the words crossed her mind, he gave her a small smile.

_'She'll be fine'_

Without them noticing the small smile that the brunette threw in their direction, Mikan felt something lifted from her heart. She could taste and _feel_ a new beginning approaching.

For it was already at the door.

**~xXx~**

With his dark, tussled hair and guarded eyes, he faced a silent crowd. It was unnerving to the point where he wanted to bark at them for giving him unwanted stares, but being the polite gentlemen he was he settled for a small-scaled glare.

Ruka was the same, except he gave his new peers a shy, modest smile, which absolutely made many hearts go into cardiac arrest.

The teacher, who went by the name Rion, gave them a welcoming grin. He was obviously European, which made Ruka a bit surprised to see a foreigner in a school like this since the whole system was wary about new arrivals.

"Students, please welcome your new peers, Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka," he said motioning them to step away from the door. With an irritated glare, Natsume complied to the silent request and stepped closer to the middle-aged teacher.

Rion gave him a cheerful grin.

"Why don't you two tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

Ruka gave him a small nod before giving the whole room a smile.

"Hello, my name is Nogi Ruka, but please call me by my given name. I transferred here from Silver Creek Academy, England. And yes, I am the heir of the Nogi Enterprises, who is in a partnership with the Hyuuga Inc," he said, pride gleaming in his deep, blue eyes.

It made the love-stricken girls (and a few boys) out of breath, stunned with the blond's beauty.

"I'm half-American and half-Japanese; I grew up in Massachusetts, but then moved into London, England where I met Natsume," he motioned to his companion before he gave the whole class a dashing grin. Mikan had to give him credit on wooing the whole crowd. She was a bit flushed herself.

She smiled.

Which caught his attention, but for a brief moment. His eyes clashed with her earthy ones, making an instant contact, making her heart pick up the pace. It was only a quick second later he broke the eye-contact, but it left some effects on both of them.

"Why don't you share some things as well, Hyuuga-san?" Rion-sensei's voice broke Mikan's string of thoughts. The other student, Hyuuga Natsume, intrigued her as well. Not only because of his striking looks that contrasted with his best friend, but he had an air of mystery around him.

And his blood-hypnotic eyes was so unique that if you stared into them long enough, you feel as if you were in a sea of spilled blood. The thought made Mikan shiver.

"The name's Hyuuga Natsume, but no nicknames," his voice was rough and husky, but at the same time it was laced with raw elegance. It was definitely sexy, Mikan thought, biting her lip from chuckling. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the many gaped mouths and dreamy smiles.

Well, she couldn't blame them.

"I'm all Japanese, but I grew up in the states. At age ten, I moved to London. Yes, as Ruka mentioned, the Hyuuga Incorporations is in a partnership with his family business, making my the heir of the Hyuuga business. I also transferred from Silver Creek Academy and my alice is Fire." he said, licking his lips.

Mikan stared at him.

That should be so totally illegal.

He gave Rion a bored look, signaling that he was finished on discussing about himself. Rion-sensei began on pondering where to put the two new, gorgeous students. There were a few spots open, but most of them were next to already crazed-fan girls/boys and he certainly did not want his new students to be groped.

And so he settled for the two least-suspecting molesters in the class: Mikan and Koko.

"Nogi-san, please take your stuff and take your place next to Kokoro," Rion said, his dark, green eyes gleaming with mischief. He pointed to the mind-reader, who gave the teacher a raised brow. Surely he was joking since Nogi-san will be placed between him and Imai.

Koko grinned. The blond will have a difficult time dealing and remaining calm with their disputes.

"And Natsume, take a seat next to Mikan-chan!" Rion-sensei chirped, grinning as he waved over to the silent brunette. Natsume gave the girl a glance, but it turned out to be a look shared between them. It was different from Nogi's quick, yet shy glance. This was _entirely _different.

It was penetrating gaze, sending shivers down her spine. The scary thing was that it was shivers of _delight, _making her more confused than she was. The two held a steady gaze as he made his way over. Not once did he take his eyes off of her.

It was as if he knew every good and bad bone of her body.

She felt her cheeks heating up when he suddenly cut of the connection, leaving her heart pounding harder than what his blond friend had done to her. She looked over to the window once more, trying to bury the memory of beautiful red eyes from her mind.

But it was difficult when they were boring into the back of your head.

**~xXx~**

_'Strawberries are better!'_

_Pout._

_'But you smell like tangerines.'_

_Smile._

_'And I like tangerines.'_

"-Bloody hell! So what's with the 'I-want-to-shag-you-right-here-right-now' looks in homeroom? It was so hott!" Anna asked, her eyes bright with interest, making Mikan groan. She knew that the pink-haired cook would be the first one to question her.

Heck, she didn't even touch her food yet.

Koko howled with laughter.

"That was mighty interesting! Like sexual tension much!" he howled, clutching his stomach from uncontrollable laughter. Even Hotaru seemed to be chuckling behind her tea cup. Red and pink splashed against her cheeks.

"One: I don't know what shag means! Two: It was nothing! Nothing I tell you! _**Nothing at all!**_" Mikan said through her gritted teeth, who failed to convince anyone at the table. Nonoko shook her head sympathetically, but that didn't mean she smiled at the whole situation.

"_Honestly_, Mikan! If you don't want him, I'll have a piece of that!" Sumire said with a grin, squeezing herself between Yuu and Kitsuneme, who both yelled out in protest. Sumire was your typical teenage Alice girl. Obsessed with the opposite sex.

Her dark, forest eyes were dancing with mirth.

It's been awhile since they had teased their friend.

And laughed about it.

**~xXx~**

Natsume was absolutely annoyed to say in the least.

The way that girl looked at him made him want to do something rash and completely out-of-character, and that scared him in a way that he couldn't even describe. Ruka's eyes followed his friend's frantic pacing.

"I don't know what to do," Natsume muttered, turning around so his back faced his friend. Meeting Sakura-san's eyes completely stumped; the way her large, puppy eyes widen with surprise made his blood rush faster through his veins.

He almost felt _alive._

_'What does love mean?'_

_Silence._

_'It's when you sacrifice everything for one person.'_

_Grin._

_'I love you!'_

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, then click that review button and send! Send send send!**

**RANTING ALERT!!: I kind of feel Mikan's feelings since I'm in a similiar yet very different situation. People are so difficult to understand, especially when they tell you one thing but instead it means something else! I've been extremely jumpy lately too since I took a Haunted History tour. Don't ask why, I just am. The subject on the supernatural intrigues me. It's a good way to pass time and all, you know reading all this stuff or in this case writing! I need to do some more research. **


End file.
